Geronimo-Eleven Says Goodbye
by AMysteriousWoman711
Summary: What could be Eleven's last thoughts & words before his regeneration in the upcoming Christmas Special. Drama/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Song-fic. 11/Clara friendship/romance if you squint. One-shot. I don't own Doctor Who or the song "Little Lion Man" so please don't sue me.


**Geronimo-Eleven Says Goodbye  
**

**Summary: What could be Eleven's last thoughts & words before regeneration during the upcoming Christmas Special. It's been done before, I know, but I thought I could give it a go. 11/Clara friendship/romance if you squint. Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Song-fic. Rated T for language used in chosen song. Reviews are most welcome, as they are like catnip. ;o)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Doctor Who. (Except for a plastic sonic & a T-shirt.)**

_But it's not your fault, but mine._

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really f***ed it up this time..._

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_-"Little Lion Man" Mumford & Sons_

This is it...it's started...my final regeneration. At long last, it's Christmas. For my enemies, anyway...but I'm so sorry Clara. It's not your fault, it's mine. I saved you, for once. No need to return the favor this time. Don't cry...please...don't cry...it'll be Okay, Clara. Be brave. Cuz you're Brave-heart Clara.

I wish I could stay in this body...I'll miss being your "Chin Boy"...I'll miss bow ties and the taste of fish custard...and jammy dodgers as well, I suppose. I wonder what new me will like? Will I finally be ginger?

I feel as though I've been every kind of man already...and every time, something different. Old men, young men, bald men, men with scarves, men with hats, men with canes, men with a great hair or a leather coat. But always the same man...each time.

I'm tired now, though...so, so tired. I've lost so many and so much. Sometimes I wish I didn't retain all these memories of past selves long gone...but I do. By now, my backyard is quite full of stuff...I've seen too much. Time, it seems, is the boss of me now, I guess.

I feel as though you're waiting for me to say a clever line now...I've always got a clever line, don't I, Clara? You called me "clever boy" once...Rose did too, in a way. And River, well...I'm not going to steal her "Spoilers" line, am I? No...I can't. But I'll smile for you one last time, Clara...will that help? Ah. Yes. I'm glad I could make you smile, too.

Gotta straighten the bow-tie once more. I close these old eyes...I think of River, Rose, Donna, Martha, Jack, and Sarah-Jane...my dear Sarah-Jane. I think of Vastra, Jenny, Strax, and the Ponds. And the countless others who made my past lives such a joy to live each day I got to spend with them. And I'm so proud...so very proud of everything they've ever done for me...and finally, there's Clara...the bravest one of all...saved me again and again...and I didn't even know it. How can I possibly thank you, Clara Oswin Oswald? My Impossible Girl?

Well, it's been one helluva adventure, hasn't it, Clara? And it's been an absolute pleasure having you on the TARDIS...you were meant to be here, you know. Of any companion I've ever traveled with...you've certainly earned your place here. (To the TARDIS-Be nice to my Souffle girl, eh Sexy? Get along, you two. Please. For my sake.)

And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it...(fixes bow-tie one last time) GERONIMO!

**A/N: I will miss Matt Smith as the Doctor. And this piece is how I'm dealing with his departure. He was never really *my* Doctor, but he definitely proved his worth. And I do believe that he was one of the best actors to ever portray this beloved character. It will be very hard to see him go, but at the same time, I'm excited to see what the next person will bring to the table. Despite a few grumblings over story-line and plot holes in Season 7, I have faith in the BBC that they will choose the right person for the job. As we bid Matt a fond farewell, I equally bid a warm welcome to the newcomer, be it a man or woman. And to this person, I say good luck & just have fun!**


End file.
